Lumbridge
Lumbridge (colloquially Lumby or Lummy) is the town where the chatter of those fresh from Tutorial Island mingles with the dismay of those who just lost a fight. Lumbridge gets its name from the bridge that crosses the River Lum. South of the city is the Lumbridge Swamp. After completing Tutorial Island, this is where you start your true RuneScape adventure. If you die, you respawn here (Members can change their respawn to Falador if they have done the Recruitment Drive quest, or Camelot if they have completed a King's Ransom). There's a non-player character called the Lumbridge Guide who helps newcomers get used to the game, as well as the Lumbridge Castle, where you can start several quests and where also is a bank to drop your items. There is some controversy on the tutors and the bank. Some players consider the additions to make the game too easy. Places of interest Farmer Fred's Sheep farm Farmer Fred's is an excellent place to shear sheep to obtain wool which may be spun at the castle. Onions can be collected from the farmer's garden. Also, there is a log standing on the ground outside of Farmer Fred's house from which a bronze axe may be taken. Cow pasture Cows and calves to kill for raw beef, cowhide, and bones with a dairy cow for milking. Forge Useful for players using the agility shortcut from the mine, but generally unpopular as there is no bank or mine nearby, though it is well located if you wish to string crafted amulets or symbols. General store Many of the items sold here can also be picked up around the area. Fishing spots Level 20 Fishing is required to go fly-fishing for trout, or level 25 to go bait fishing for pike. You cannot use a net here. Goblin house On the east side of the river, this building houses large numbers of level 2 goblins and an iron dagger respawn, though the entire area is crawling with spiders and goblins. This area is a very popular area for new players to start training. Toll gate Until you have completed the Prince Ali Rescue quest, it will cost 10 coins to pass either way through this gate to Al Kharid, though it can be avoided with a long detour. Lumbridge Castle Duke Horacio, and his advisor Sigmund are found on the 2nd floor. The spinning wheel, used in Crafting, is also located upstairs. If you have started the Recipe for Disaster Quest, there is a bank in the Cook's basement, as well as a wide variety of cooking ingredients and cooking implements to buy. Along with the Lumbridge tutors update, a free bank was added to the top floor of the castle. The basement is a place of interest for new players, as it has training on level 2 spiders and spawns of gloves and leather boots. It also contains the entrance to the Dorgeshuun Mines. Spawns: *North stairs: Bronze arrow *Kitchen: Pot, jug, bowl *Basement: Bucket, knife, gloves, leather boots *South stairs: Mind rune *Second floor: Bronze dagger *Top of Castle: 4 Logs At the top of one of the gate towers, two bronze pickaxe spawns may be found Saradomin Church Father Aereck watchs over his 230+ year old church of Saradomin here. There is also an altar to recharge Prayer points, and the Prayer tutor. Bob's Brilliant Axes Advertised on fliers dropped by many non-player characters. Buys and sells a limited range of axes: * Bronze pickaxe * Woodcutting axes in bronze, iron or steel * Battleaxes in iron, steel or mithril Also repairs Barrows armour, axes and pickaxes for a price. Chicken coop The chicken coop is a bit to the west of the cow pasture. Chickens can be killed there, dropping feathers and raw meat along with bones. There are two egg spawns, one inside the chicken coop and one on the side. The chicken coop is commonly used for players to train in prayer since all chickens drop bones and are very easy to kill. Bank The bank was added in a more recent update. It is on the top floor of Lumbridge Castle. There is also a tutor that teaches you the basics of banking. Also those who are doing Recipe for Disaster will have access to a bank chest in the Lumbridge Castle cellar.